


Délicieux (tu es)

by aftgandreil (arituzz)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Baking, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/aftgandreil
Summary: Anything involving baking, Christmas sweaters and a particular exy captain, would have striked Jean as far-fetched just a short time ago. Yet here they are. And Jean hasn’t been happier in his life.(or how to fuck up the easiest recipe ever in seven simple steps)





	

**Author's Note:**

> TFC Secret Santa gift for the extremely talented and lovely @thaidoodles (on tumblr), who requested fluff and christmas baking. Hope you enjoy this ♡ ♡ ♡

**1\. Combine dry ingredients**

_Take a medium bowl and mix flour, baking soda and salt._

Jean looks from the simple instructions to the perfectly arranged ingredients on the Knox’s kitchen counter. He has to stop a moment and remind himself again why was he doing this.

“You don’t have to feel obligated,” Jeremy says as he steps into the kitchen, wearing a knitted red sweater—with reindeer motif no less—that matches the one Jean’s wearing. And glasses.

A physical reminder in perfect timing.

Jean has agreed to bake some cookies for Jeremy and his family as a “thank you” for letting him stay for the holidays. Jeremy offered—almost forced him—to spend Christmas under the pretext that socializing would do Jean good. But Jean is certain that the main reason is that he knows Jean has nowhere else to go. Still, Jean could read the surprise in Jeremy’s eyes when he accepted the offer. What Jeremy doesn’t know is that Jean doesn’t want to go anywhere else.

Jean has seen him wearing glasses in some occasions before but the image never ceases to amaze him. If there’s anything better than having a one Jeremy Knox in front of you it’s a bespectacled Jeremy Knox. And even better – a bespectacled, all-dressed-in-ridiculous-christmas-clothes-and-relaxedly-smiling-at-you Jeremy Knox, Jean’s mind adds.

Jean pushes his thoughts to the back of his mind, before saying, “I want to do it.”

That only makes Jeremy’s smile wider. “I’ll help you, then.”

“You don’t have to _always_ help me,” Jean says. What he means is, _“Let me do something for you, for once.”_ But of course it’s no use, since he is sure Jeremy will help him anyway.

Jeremy efficiently weighs the flour, the baking soda and the salt and passes it to Jean. Jean curses inwardly and starts mixing the ingredients, trying hard not to stare at Jeremy.

God, the glasses are too much.

Jean fixes his gaze on the bowl and dedicates all his energy to aggressively mix the ingredients.

Step one – accomplished.

 

**2\. Combine wet ingredients**

_Beat together butter, white sugar and vanilla. Then add the eggs and mix again until all ingredients are perfectly blended._

Jeremy reads the instructions out loud, in his silvery, cheerful voice that enthralls Jean in more ways than one. And Jean can’t help but feel a bit too aware of the other boy’s closeness.

Jean beats the ingredients Jeremy hands him, and every time their fingers brush his heart skips a beat. Jean should probably be more concerned about the fact that lately this happens more often than not when Jeremy’s around. But the truth is he’s tired of worrying. He just wants to…

“Jean, be careful, the mix is splattering on the counter,” Jeremy says, softly, quietly approaching Jean from behind and rousing him from his reverie. Or not. Maybe Jean is so deep into it he doesn’t distinguish reality from daydream. Maybe.

“Sorry.” Not without much effort, Jean forces his mind back to the bowl of ingredients and goes on with the beating.

Step two – accomplished with some difficulty.

 

**3\. Make cookie dough**

_Mix dry and wet ingredients together._

Jeremy takes the bowl of dry ingredients and brings it to Jean, in the same quiet way as before that makes Jean wonder whether he’s daydreaming or not. Especially when he can feel Jeremy’s face on his shoulder and his hand carefully taking Jean’s, helping him with the mix.

Jean freezes at the contact, letting Jeremy do all the work. Jeremy’s other hand is on Jean’s belly, which certainly doesn’t help at all.

Jean focuses on remembering how to breathe, trying to ignore the sudden increase in his heart rate and the warmth of Jeremy’s touch. Because if he doesn’t… Well. Then it will be too late to go back.

So he just lets Jeremy lead his hand until all the ingredients are perfectly blended together.

Step three – accomplished with considerable difficulty

 

**4\. Add chocolate chips**

_Just take chocolate chips and add it to the mixture_

After mixing the ingredients, Jeremy shifts his position—much to Jean’s relief—settling beside him on the counter. He takes the chocolate chips, but instead of adding them to the mixture, he starts eating them.

Jean is too captivated by the movement of Jeremy’s jaw, to say anything about it.

“Want some?” Jeremy asks, mouth full. And what a sight that is. Jean’s mind chooses this precise moment to provide him with detailed images of what Jean would gladly do to that mouth.

This is getting harder than initially expected. “We’re supposed to add them to the mix, not–” he starts. But Jean is interrupted by Jeremy’s fingers on his lips, stuffing a chocolate chip into his mouth.

Jean wishes he could blame the chocolate chips for what he does next.

Jean squeezes his eyes shut and tries to steady his breathing—not an easy task to do, considering he has one of the fingers of a bespectacled, all-dressed-in-ridiculous-christmas-clothes-and-relaxedly-smiling-at-you Jeremy Knox right between his lips. But it’s too much, Jeremy is. And Jean’s tongue seems to have a conscience of its own because it’s moving against Jeremy’s finger. Or maybe Jean is doing it on purpose, he’s not entirely sure.

When Jean realizes—completely realizes—what he’s doing, he steps back, grabs the whole bag of chocolate chips and throws its entirety into the bowl.

Jean really wishes he could blame the chocolate chips.

Step four – accomplished with great, _great_ difficulty.

 

**5\. Prepare cookies from dough**

_Take scoops of the dough on a spoon and drop them on a cookie sheet. (Flatten them a bit)_

Jean takes a spoon and vigorously takes and drops the dough scoops onto the cookie sheet. Better be done with this already. If he stays with Jeremy this close much longer, Jean can’t promise he’ll be able to restrain himself…

“Your face… “ Jeremy says, only inches apart from Jean, putting one hand on Jean’s cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Then a wild thought occurs to Jean – maybe Jeremy feels the same? “You have a bit of dough on your face.” Or maybe he doesn’t.

Jean can feel his heart in his throat. What if he does feel the same? There is only one way to know.

Step five – barely accomplished.

 

**6\. Place them in the oven**

_Pre-heat the oven 350 degrees F. Put the cookies in the oven and bake for about 8 minutes._

Jean hurries to place the cookie sheet in the oven, which Jeremy has effectively left heating a while ago. Never in his life has he done anything _so fast._

Step six – easily accomplished.

 

**7\. Final step**

_Remove the pan from the oven and let the cookies sit in the pan for about 5 minutes. Lift the cookies off with a spatula and let them cool for an additional 5 minutes. Enjoy._

Jean is determined to know.

After leaving the cookies in the oven, Jean turns back only to discover Jeremy already cleaning the mess of ingredients on the kitchen counter.

Jean steps closer to Jeremy until he’s right behind him. “Stop overworking yourself,” Jean whispers, right into Jeremy’s ear. Jean takes a deep breath and then lets it out, slowly. On Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy seems to freeze under Jean’s proximity. Jean hugs him from behind and takes it one step further. He closes the distance between them so that his lips lightly touch Jeremy’s skin. And starts placing soft kisses on his neck. And then on his throat. And then on his jaw. He can feel Jeremy leaning to the touch.

Jeremy turns his head slightly and just as the longing becomes unbearable for Jean, his lips meet Jeremy’s. They fit perfectly together, Jean notices as he deepens the kiss. Jeremy’s hand settles on Jean’s face. Jean tastes tentatively with his tongue and it’s even better than what his imagination provided before. _Délicieux._ Which reminds him…

“The cookies!” Jean reluctantly lets go of Jeremy’s lips, suddenly remembering his main purpose on this kitchen. How long has it been? Five minutes? Ten? Are they still in time to save the cookies from burning?

But Jeremy turns around completely and pulls Jean from the hem of his—actually, Jeremy’s–sweater, clashing his lips back together. “Screw the cookies,” Jeremy says against Jean’s mouth.

“Okay,” Jean says, fighting a smile. “Screw them,” he repeats, and proceeds to kiss Jeremy again. Because maybe his main purpose in this kitchen isn’t to bake cookies.

Maybe it’s to make Jeremy happy.

Step seven – failed miserably.

 

-FIN-


End file.
